


Remember Me

by dreamingofazriel



Category: ACOMAF - Fandom, ACOTAR, acofas, acowar - Fandom, sarah j maas - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofazriel/pseuds/dreamingofazriel
Summary: Cal like to push the limits, he liked danger, and there was nothing more dangerous than sleeping with Nesta Archeron when the Night Court’s General Commander was in Velaris.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters belong to Sarah J Maas.
> 
> NSFW

Cal like to push the limits, he liked danger, and there was nothing more dangerous than sleeping with Nesta Archeron when the Night Court’s General Commander was in Velaris.

Everyone in Velaris knew that Nesta and the General Commander of the Night Court’s Army, Cassian had been willing to die for each other in the war. Everyone assumed that they were mates but something had gone wrong, something had changed. They were never seen together. The General spent most if his time in Illyria with a rumored lover and Nesta, well she fucked, drank, and gambled nearly every night.

What made tonight different? Cassian was in Velaris and that meant that you could usually spot him perched on a rooftop watching over Nesta Archeron’s apartment, waiting for her to come home. 

Cal wasn’t surprised by this, Illyrians were known to be jealous, volatile creatures. That was why they were used in battle, it was all that they were good for, Illyrians were expendable.

Cal stretched and tried to catch Nesta’s eye again. She’d recently come back to the poker table looking a little worse for wear after a ten-minute absence. Her long brown hair was a mess and her belted dress was slightly rumpled. 

Cal had been watching Nesta for little over two hours and was about to make his move. His goal was twofold, first to be the first male to bed her twice and second was to make sure the General would be able to pick him out in a crowd by his scent. Yes, it was slightly psychotic but he lived off the adrenaline. The fact that Cal could stand in front of Cassian, knowing that Cal could have something that he could not made Cal smile into his whiskey. He was sure to gain notoriety from this, fame. 

Cal met Nesta’s eyes for the third time that night and held her gaze. He looked her up and down, hovering over her breasts, lips, and then back to her eyes. Cal licked his lips and pushed away from the table at the same time as Nesta. 

Her apartment smelled like a brothel. How was he supposed to make his scent noticeable over the other male’s scents? 

Nesta shut the door behind them and took two steps closer to Cal. He opened his mouth to speak but she placed an index finger over his mouth saying “There’s no need to talk,” and then she unclasped his belt. 

When he was fully naked, Nesta allowed her dress to fall to the floor. Cal scanned her body. She was rail thin, painfully thin, and her breast seemed too large for her small frame but he didn’t let this stop him from grabbing her right wrist and spinning her closer to him. He wanted this to be memorable. 

Nesta’s back was against his chest and he gripped her wrist harder, hearing her yelp at the intensity, he didn’t really care. Cal didn’t think she cared either as she splayed her free hand against the wall in front of them and then spread her legs. It wasn’t wide enough so he kicked her feet apart before he began to kiss and bite down her spine, her wrist bent awkwardly in his hand. He used his free hand to reach underneath Nesta to feel if she was wet. Barely. 

Cal’s eyes scrunched, maybe Nesta was too drunk he thought as he watched her head roll backwards or maybe she just didn’t care. Nesta forced her head upright and put her forehead against the wall. He yanked at her wrist and bit her hip at the same, judging her lucidity. Nesta inhaled deeply, so Cal stuck two of his fingers in his mouth before inserting them into Nesta’s heat.   
He pumped vigorously and her head lulled again. He paused thinking maybe she had passed out, but her eyes were open and she was staring out the window with a removed look on her face. Her eyes were dead as Cal stood behind Nesta. He adjusted her body before he entered her with a grunt. He pushed his length in farther, hoping that the General was out there looking back at them threw that same window that Nesta couldn’t look away from. 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be crying out in ecstasy. He wanted to be the best that she’d ever had, but there was barely a moan coming from her. He gritted his teeth together and pulled harder on her wrist that he still held. Cal felt Nesta clench and pulse around him before he felt his release. He pulled out of her slowly and spun her to face him. She didn’t say anything, she just looked at him benignly.

“Better than last time?” Cal asked glancing at her now free wrist. It was starting to form bruises in the shape of fingertips. Maybe the General would at least see that, perhaps it was better than just scenting him. 

“Last time?” Nesta asked looking truly confused.

“We spent the night together a few months ago” Cal said, brows scrunching. 

Nesta gave Cal a snort of a laugh before saying, “I don’t keep track of who I’ve been with.”

“You don’t remember me?” he deadpanned.

“Obviously there was nothing to remember about you.” Nesta bent and picked up Cal’s clothes and tossed them to him. He caught them with ease. 

“You’ll remember me this time” he said and looked pointedly at the bluing bruises.

She scoffed, “Do you really think you’re the first male to leave a mark on me?” 

Cal cringed. It wasn’t supposed to be like this he thought.

Nesta started to walk down the hall away from him and said, without looking back, “get dressed and show yourself out.”

Cal threw his clothes on and slammed the door as he left Nesta’s apartment. He stepped on the sidewalk and glared up at the sky. The sky glared back. No, that was not the sky, it was the Illyrian General himself. Cassian was perched on an adjacent rooftop, barely breathing.

Cal didn’t smirk or gloat. He couldn’t even meet the male’s eyes. No, he just turned and walked away, somehow feeling spurned by both Nesta and Cassian.


End file.
